Jamaica Inn
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Este era un hotel cercano a una de las playas más bellas de Montecarlo, antes conocido como la mansión Bonnefoy, la propiedad había sido entregada a Francis y a Alice como regalo de bodas. A ellos les gustaba recibir parejas y conocer su historia. Muchas veces les tocó organizar bodas, porque les gustaba compartir el espíritu del hotel… el del amor.


**El presente fic participa en el reto "Vida de casados" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?**

**Anotaciones: las historias presentes están basadas en matrimonios/parejas reales como Scott y Zelda Fitzgerald, Mary y Percy Shelley, Leonard y Virginia Woolf.**

**Personajes y parejas:**

**Francis Bonnefoy (Francia) y Alice Kirkland (Nyo Inglaterra).**

**Nathan Zondervan (Luxemburgo) y Charlotte Bonnefoy (Mónaco).**

**Vladimir Lupei (Rumania) y Marina Bondevik (Nyo Noruega).**

**Madeline (Nyo Canadá), Emily (Nyo America), Julchen (Nyo Prusia).**

**Dedicatoria: A mi mejor amigo y compañero Oikawa Kane, cada pareja que he armado contigo ha sido una experiencia nueva. Feliz cumpleaños, quiero compartir más de ellos contigo. **

**Disfruten el fic. **

…

**Jamaica Inn**

Este era un hotel cercano a una de las playas más bellas de Montecarlo, antes conocido como la mansión Bonnefoy, la propiedad había sido entregada a Francis como regalo de bodas. Cuando Alice se mudó con Francis sintió que aquel sitio era demasiado grande para ella, imaginaba lo concurrido que sería una vez que este estuviera en funciones. Su luna de miel había sido corta porque ambos querían poner en marcha el hotel lo antes posible, mientras Francis se encargaba de todas las remodelaciones y el estilo, Alice llevó en sus manos todo lo referente a la administración.

A los pocos años aquel negocio floreció, teniendo una fuerte popularidad entre los turistas que llegaban a Montecarlo atraídos por lo que ofrecía el lugar: ya fuera para pasar unos días disfrutando en los casinos o para las parejas un buen destino para vacacionar.

A ellos les gustaba recibir parejas, podían darse el chance de conocerlos y saber su historia de amor. Recién casados, parejas con hijos, personas que llevaban años juntos, entre muchas variedades de parejas más. Muchas veces les tocó organizar bodas para otras personas, porque les gustaba compartir el espíritu del hotel… el del amor.

…

_Querido Francis:_

_Estoy segura de que me estoy volviendo loca otra vez. Creo que no puedo soportar otra de esas espantosas temporadas. No creo recuperarme esta vez. Así que estoy haciendo lo que me parece mejor._

_Tú me has dado la mayor felicidad posible, nuestro matrimonio y una hermosa hija. No creo que dos personas puedan haber sido más felices hasta que esta terrible enfermedad apareció en mi cabeza. Ya no puedo luchar más, sé que estoy destrozando tu vida, que sin mí podrías trabajar mejor. Sé que lo harás._

_Te juro que ni siquiera puedo escribir esto adecuadamente. No puedo leer. Lo que quiero decir es que te debo toda la felicidad que tuve en mí. Has sido completamente paciente conmigo e increíblemente bueno. Quiero decirte que… si alguien pudiera haberme salvado, habrías sido tú. No me queda nada excepto la certeza de tu bondad y cariño. No puedo ni quiero seguir destrozando tu vida por más tiempo._

_No creo que dos personas pudieran haber sido más felices de lo que lo hemos sido nosotros._

_Alice K._

La mujer británica había dejado aquella carta en un sobre encima de la chimenea antes de ponerse un largo abrigo, sabía que su esposo estaría dormido. No podía más con aquella carga que tenía en la mente, aquella enfermedad que no la había dejado vivir normalmente desde hacía años.

Salió del hotel, paseándose por el amplio jardín, admiraba las flores que había cuidado con tanto esmero los últimos años y en el camino fue recogiendo piedras. Las más grandes iban a sus bolsillos, poniendo un peso extra a su abrigo.

Poco a poco fue escuchando la corriente del río que surcaba los límites de su propiedad, aquel sonido parecía atraerla, calmaba sus pensamientos ante la sola idea de su fin. El sol apenas salía en Montecarlo y ese día dio una bella mañana, el cielo se pintaba de azul y los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo.

La orilla del río estaba ahora frente a ella, miró una última vez hacía el sitio que había sido su hogar y de nuevo hacia el torrente de agua. Sus bolsillos estaban llenos de piedras y poco a poco fue entrando en aquel río; los tacones de sus zapatos se atoraban en la tierra mojada, avanzando lentamente.

El agua fue cubriendo su cuerpo y la corriente la fue jalando, el peso extra de su abrigo ahora no le permitiría salir. Quiso sonreí una vez más, recordando la última frase escrita en aquella despedida a su amado Francis.

_No creo que dos personas pudieran haber sido más felices de lo que lo hemos sido nosotros._

En el momento que el gallo cantó y el francés bajó de su habitación encontrando la carta, el cuerpo de Alice ya era arrastrado por el río, poniendo fin a su vida.

…

_2 años después._

Las puertas del hotel se habían cerrado mientras que Francis Bonnefoy admiraba desde la recepción como todo lo que había construido en esos cincuenta años se estaba viniendo abajo. Lo que él y su amada Alice habían llegado a vivir se había quedado en los muros de aquel hotel que ahora sólo sería un edificio frío y con pocas personas paseándose por los pasillos.

A pesar de eso aun sentía la calidez que sintió la primera vez que ese hotel vio la luz, aun imaginaba a Alice rondando por allí dirigiendo al resto de sus empleados. Podía visualizarla supervisando como las mucamas cargaban jarrones con flores y los botones llevaban muchas sillas hacia el salón principal. Casi podía escucharla decir: "No vayan a romper nada o descuidar un detalle, que todo esto es para el día especial de mi hija".

Su Madeline se casaría el día siguiente, los invitados a su boda tenían habitaciones y el hotel entero estaba reservado para aquella celebración. Sonrió para sí mismo y decidió entrar en su despacho para dejar al resto trabajar; miraba aquella habitación y la sentía algo fría, tomó la foto de Alice que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

–Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Alice— dijo para sí mismo, antes de escuchar como Madeline entraba en la habitación.

—Papá, te estuve buscando por todos lados.

—Hija ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?— dejó la foto en su lugar y se acercó a su hija, sentía como sus manos temblaban y ella lucía algo pálida —Estas demasiado nerviosa, ma fille—

—¿Es normal que comience a preocuparme ahora por lo que viene? No me refiero sólo a la ceremonia, sino a lo que vendrá después…— Madeline seguía temblando y estaba sonrojada.

Francis la abrazó y la invitó a tomar asiento, —Cuéntame ¿qué es a lo que temes?—

—Un poco a lo que pueda pasar después, no sé si esté lista para enfrentar problemas más serios o… ¿qué tal si yo no soy la persona adecuada?

—Son temores que se nos cruzan a todos antes de casarnos, igual me preocupaba no ser la persona que tu madre merecía… temía no poder apoyarla y muchas veces sentí miedo de perderla— sintió un nudo en la garganta —Pero sabes que el amor nunca nos faltó, ella me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo y logré muchas cosas a su lado. No dudo que tu también puedas ser feliz con la persona que elegiste, Maddie—

Acarició su mejilla con cariño y la chica parecía más tranquila, frotaba levemente su anillo de compromiso. Luego levantó la mirada hacía su padre —Gracias—

—Por cierto, a Alice le habría encantado que te diera esto— se levantó y fue a buscar algo a los cajones de su escritorio, sacó una pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo rojo y se lo dio a su hija —Ábrelo—

Madeline abrió la caja, encontrando un collar de diamantes —Es hermoso—

—Tu madre lo usó en nuestra boda junto con una bella pulsera, pero esa será para Emily si alguna vez decide casarse— rio un poco, su otra hija tenía una percepción diferente del matrimonio, no creyéndolo necesario para estrechar los lazos entre una pareja. Él respetaba eso, aunque en sus adentros guardaba la ilusión de verla vestida de novia como a Maddie.

—Quisiera que ella estuviera aquí, mamá nos ha hecho mucha falta…

—Ella está aquí, ha dejado mucho de ella en este hotel… tienes que verlo por ti misma— tomó a su hija del brazo, salieron del despacho y cruzaron uno de los largos pasillos del primer piso, llegando a una habitación sin número y que estaba algo aislada del resto —Este es el cuarto más importante del hotel, ya verás por qué—

Sacó una de sus llaves y abrió la habitación. A primera vista parecería cualquier otro cuarto del hotel, pero al prestarle más atención Maddie pudo notar que su madre había dejado su marca allí… la forma en que estaban acomodados los libreros, el amplio escritorio, la vieja maquina de escribir que solía utilizar e incluso el aroma de su perfume seguía en el aire.

—Este espacio era sólo para ella y ella se sentía libre aquí, creo que sólo alcanzaba una calma verdadera cuando se encerraba aquí— miró hacía la chimenea, recordando que allí había dejado Alice su último mensaje —Ha dejado parte de ella en esta habitación y en este hotel—

—Siempre has dicho que el hotel se nutre de amor, que muchas parejas han venido aquí y han dejando parte de su cariño en estas paredes— Maddie tomó las manos de su padre y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama —¿Qué tanto de eso es verdad?—

Él suspiró y sonrió —Te sorprenderías de las historias que guardan estas paredes, pero creo que puedo contarte un par de lecciones sobre esto, déjame hablarte sobre las historias que marcaron al hotel, empezando por la mía con tu madre...podrás ver lo maravilloso puede ser el amor y que tan tormentoso puede llegar a ser—

**Un cuarto propio**

Jamaica Inn fue creciendo gracias al trabajo duro de sus dueños, cuanto de ellos habían dejado en esas paredes y como lo habían colmado de vida con el pasar de los años. Pero aquellos tapices elegantes y adornos de vidrio no podían guardar siempre felicidad, estos envejecen y se desgastan, guardando igual en su memoria los pequeños declives normales que da la vida. Francis podía contarles a sus hijas un sin fin de veces lo que aquellas paredes habían presenciado, contarles toda la historia de amor con Alice y como compartieron sus vidas. Se habían casado relativamente jóvenes, ella tenía 20 años y él 22.

Alice venía de una familia grande donde sus hermanos ejercían demasiada presión en ella, tuvo que crecer sólo con ellos ya que cuando era niña su madre falleció y su padre era un intelectual que trabajaba en Oxford. Desde joven se rodeó de varias figuras importantes de la academia inglesa y recibió una educación bastante buena a pesar de su condición como mujer. Desde joven le gustaba encerrarse a escribir, realizar ejercicios matemáticos y hacer sus propios reportes sobre temas que le apasionaban.

Le gustaba estar aislada, ya que nunca había sido buena en las interacciones sociales; durante las fiestas que celebraba su padre en su casa ella siempre se quedaba en un rincón fingiendo que era demasiado pequeña como para que otros la notaran o se quedaba tocando el piano, dejando que su música se perdiera entre el bullicio. Lo mismo pasaba con Francis, ella envidiaba la facilidad que él tenía para relacionarse con otras personas. Alice temía que pudiera dar una impresión equivocada sólo por ser más distante y no tan extrovertida como su marido. Le preocupaba un poco lo que las otras mujeres podrían decir de ella, sabía que debía cuidar su imagen por ser dueña del hotel.

Alice tenía crisis depresivas constantemente, era algo que padecía desde hace años. Aquellos episodios le causaban varias sensaciones de tristeza que le hacían quedarse en cama y no querer salir, el no querer tratar con nadie y mostrarse distante con todos, descuidaba su salud y su propia integridad cuando pasaba eso. El más fuerte se dio cuando su padre falleció, de no ser por Francis, su partida de este mundo hubiera sido prematura; había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para ella y sus hermanos, aún peor cuando se enteró que la habían excluido del testamento sólo por ser mujer. Fue un largo año para el matrimonio, donde no pudieron ocuparse del todo del hotel y por lo mismo perdieron varios clientes.

Alice intentó buscar algún tipo de disfrute en actividades simples, algo que la distrajera de lo que ocurría con su mente. Intentó con la pintura y el dibujo, pero no podía plasmar nada bello, eso en ocasiones la frustraba a gran medida llegando a romper sus páginas. Intentó seguir los consejos de sus vecinas e intentar tejer, bordar e incluso cocinar… pero nada de eso mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

Una pequeña actividad que le sacaba una sonrisa era la jardinería, paseaba por los amplios jardines del hotel, pensando en el cuidado de las flores o que otras poder sembrar para que le dieran más vida al lugar. Pero eso era lo único que le gustaba hacer en el exterior, lo único que lograba distraerla del lio que sucedía en su cabeza, ella deseaba refugiarse en algo más sólido, en algo que pudiera garantizarle una sonrisa o satisfacción propia.

Alguien le sugirió la idea de embarazarse y eso fue algo que Alice rechazó inmediatamente, ese tema lo había tocado con Francis varias veces. Era una de las cosas que constantemente inundaba su mente, Francis y ella deseaban tener una familia, pero el hecho de quedar embarazada, la sola idea, le parecía a Alice algo que no era para ella. No quería que algo creciera dentro de ella, temía no tener ese instinto maternal que, según dicen, todas las mujeres tienen; veía a sus amigas embarazarse, tener hijas e hijos los cuales llevaban a jugar al hotel, sus hermanos se casaron y formaron familias, creía que aquella presión la convencería para querer hacerlo también e incluso pensaba que estaba haciendo infeliz a Francis al negarse a darle un hijo.

Pero él lo comprendía, él respetaba los deseos de su esposa y quería que ella estuviera bien por sobre todas las cosas. Había planeado algo especial para ella, le tardó quizá medio año poder armarlo y hacer los arreglos, para su aniversario número diez la llevó por un largo paseo en las costas cercanas, para finalizar con una cena en el hotel.

—He preparado algo para ti— Francis se levantó de su lugar y le tomó de la mano.

—Creí haberte dicho que no necesitaba de ningún regalo— Alice estaba de buen humor y accedió a seguirle, saludaban a los huéspedes que se encontraban por los pasillos y la recepción. Fueron al primer piso, atravesando un largo pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en la última habitación, una a la que le habían quitado el número y en la puerta sólo se habían tallado las letras: A.K.

Francis sacó una llave adornada con un listón y se la pasó a Alices —Está es para ti—

Alice tomó la llave y con ella abrió la puerta de la habitación, quedando asombrada. Allí habían varios muebles que había traído de su vieja casa en Oxford al igual que la decoración se parecía a la del hotel, pero en un estilo similar al de ella. Había una cama y un tocador, al igual que frente a la ventana lucía un largo escritorio y una nueva máquina de escribir.

Ella seguía sin palabras, sintiéndose helada hasta que Francis le abrazó y besó —Todo este sitio es para ti, tu espacio donde quiero que estés cómoda y sin que nadie te moleste… esta es sólo una idea, pero puedes decorarla a tu gusto, yo te ayudaré en esto… aun quería poner unos largos libreros para ti y traer más libros cuando vayamos a Londres—

—Gracias Francis, ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado—besó a su esposo llena de felicidad, debido a aquel regalo.

Ahora ella tenía un cuarto para sí sola en el primer piso del hotel, la mayor parte de su trabajo lo hacía allí, aislada en su tranquilo silencio y espacio. Muchas veces se quedaba a dormir allí ya que terminaba sus tareas a altas horas de la noche. Había hecho el amor con Francis muchas veces ahí.

Le tocó allí también empezar a organizar una boda importante cinco años después, la de Charlotte, la hermana de Francis quien era quince años menor. Se había comprometido a escondidas con un chico, Francis no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio pero al final accedió al ver lo enamorada que estaba su pequeña hermana. Se casaron allí y pasaron los primeros años viviendo en el hotel con ellos, hasta que por oportunidades de trabajo se mudaron a América.

Francis la quería a ella como si fuera su hija y le partió el corazón verla partir.

Durante los siguientes años verían regresar a muchas parejas que se habían casado en el hotel, pero ahora como familias con hijos que venían a pasear a las riberas de Montecarlo. Charlotte había tenido una hija luego de un año de casada y con los años su familia se hizo demasiado rica, los visitaban cada Navidad y vieron el crecimiento de la niña.

Mientras que Alice sólo observaba a los pequeños, conviviendo con ellos en el jardín y leyéndoles las historias que había escrito en su cuarto. Con tantos relatos habría publicado una antología al igual que escribía diversos ensayos y empezó con una novela, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente como para enviarla a una editorial.

Francis insistía en eso, más nunca la logró convencer.

El hotel fue creciendo hasta hacerse uno de los más famosos de la ciudad, tenían todo lleno en las temporadas altas además de que todo el año lo tenían reservado para eventos. Fueron enriqueciéndose a ese paso, podían costearse viajes y varios lujos como autos, Francis igual quiso comprar un velero.

Para su aniversario número treinta el francés había organizado un viaje especial hacia América. Sería la primera vez que viajarían a otro continente por avión, ya que aunque les gustaran más los barcos el recorrido sería menos largo en la vía aérea. Estando en aquella aeronave Francis tuvo que sujetar la mano de su esposa durante todo el trayecto para calmarla, aterrizarían en Nueva York. Su viaje duraría todo el verano, en el primer mes se pasearon por todos los lugares importantes de la costa este, luego siguieron por el centro y sur del país.

Su último destino era California, acudieron a diferentes salas de cine y a un festival importante. Alice estaba fascinada con aquel cambio de aires, pero extrañaba su hogar, la tranquilidad soledad que le brindaba su cuarto a pesar de que recientemente el aislamiento le resultaba agobiante.

Una tarde visitaron las playas de Malibú, Alice descansaba bajo la sombra de una sombrilla mientras Francis caminaba en la arena mojada. Sonrió al ver que aún guardaba la jovialidad que lo caracterizó en su juventud, él seguía siendo atractivo y ella aún conservaba su hermosura a pesar de tener ya cincuenta años. Notó entonces como su esposo comenzaba a jugar con un par de niñas que recogían caracolas cerca de él, río cuando una ola los golpeó levemente. Se levantó de su lugar y fue a donde estaban; pudo ver a las niñas mejor eran rubias y muy parecidas, eran unas hermanas bastante adorables.

—Querida, ellas son Emily y Madeline— las presentó Francis —Ella es mi esposa, Alice—

—Es tan linda como la describió— dijo Emily con bastante emoción mientras Maddie se quedaba detrás de ella con timidez. Alice se agachó para conversar con ellas al igual que jugaron un rato.

Pasaron la tarde con ellas en la playa hasta que tuvieron que irse, una monja las había llamado tocando un silbato y así reunió a varios niños. Se enteraron allí que había sido una salida para los niños de un orfanato el ir a esa playa. La pareja vio cómo las niñas se marchaba en un autobús viejo y les miraban desde las ventanas ralladas.

Alice no pudo dormir esa noche, recodaba a esas niñas dándose cuenta que había experimentando lo mismo que veía en las madres de Montecarlo, era como si su instinto maternal hubiese despertado tardíamente. Los rostros angelicales de Madeline y Emily no podían borrarse de su mente.

Levantó a su esposo y le propuso una idea algo loca, una a la que él no pudo negarse.

Cuando regresaron al hotel ahora su familia había crecido, dos integrantes más le dieron alegría al hotel. Francis y Alice no podían estar más felices, a pesar de su edad se convirtieron en padres, quizá no de la forma en la que todos esperaban… pero aquella era la familia que ambos necesitaban.

Ambas crecieron, las vieron convertirse en hermosas señoritas y estuvieron allí para ellas en cada llanto, en cada decepción y cuando cada una conoció el amor.

Vieron crecer a ambas, todo fue alegría para ellos hasta años después, cuando Charlotte regresó sola y en los cinco años finales de Alice había sufrido los episodios más severos de su vida luego de enterarse que dos de sus hermanos habían sido asesinados y fue testigo de una tragedia que sucedió cerca del hotel.

Su única alegría era la familia que había formado y todo lo que producía en aquel cuarto propio, sus escritos, sus dibujos, aquellas reflexiones sobre sí misma y su existencia. Su corazón se rompió demasiado pronto cuando no pudo contener todo lo que pasaba en su mente y no podía controlar.

Ella partió muy pronto y Francis aún lamentaba su ausencia, me hacía demasiada falta la otra mitad de su corazón.

...

Pareja dorada

(Memorias de Charlotte Bonnefoy)

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí, era más que claro que él era el único hombre para mi. Ambos lo sabíamos desde el principio.

Pero cuando los años pasaron, las cosas se hicieron más difíciles, atravesamos con más dificultades.

Le rogué que se quedara. Que tratara de recordar lo que tuvimos en un principio. Él era carismático, magnético y todo mundo lo sabía.

Cada que él entraba en una sala todas las mujeres miraban hacia él, y todos se levantaban para hablarle. Era como este híbrido, este era un hombre que no podía contenerse.

Yo siempre tenía esta sospecha de que él se atormentaba a sí mismo: entre ser una buena persona y en perderse de todas las oportunidades que la vida le pudo ofrecer a un hombre tan maravilloso como él.

Y de esa manera yo lo entendía, y lo amaba. Y aún lo sigo amando.

…

Era una noche de tormenta cuando ellos aparecieron, debido al mal clima tuvieron que dejar su barco en el puerto y buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Eran tres hermanos neerlandeses, decían ser comerciantes y que se quedarían allí hasta que pasara el mal tiempo. Fue oportuno que llegarán en las mismas fechas del festival de Montecarlo.

El menor de ellos se llamada Nathan, había nacido en Luxemburgo y era quizá el muchacho más encantador que había pisado el hotel. Tenía los rasgos finos y el cabello rubio claro, unos brillantes ojos verdes y presumía un porte digno de un príncipe.

Charlotte había acudido al festival junto con sus amigas, bailaban en la plaza principal antes de decidirse a entrar en una de las mansiones vecinas para bailar un poco en el salón junto a los anfitriones. Ella lo vio llegar junto a sus hermanos, y no tardó en captar su atención, caminó hacia ella y me invitó una bebida.

El resto de la noche la pasaron juntos, conociéndose mejor e intercambiando intereses, bailaron también por algunas horas y él le había sonreído, tenía una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto. Tuvieron que separarse cuando se acercó su toque de queda. Nathan la tomó de la mano y besó el dorso de esta —Eres la flor más exótica que he visto—

Volvieron a verse a la mañana siguiente en el hotel, Francis había congeniado bien con la hermana de Nathan mientras Alice conversaba aspectos económicos con su hermano mayor; lo había encontrado a él descansando solo junto a la piscina bajo la tenue luz del sol que apenas se filtraba por el nublado cielo. —¿Necesita que le traiga algo, señor?— ella tenía que mostrarse servicial con los inquilinos ya que era parte del staff del hotel.

Nathan le vio y le dedicó una sonrisa —Me vendría algo de compañía justo ahora— palmeó el sitio junto a él para que ella se sentara. —No pensé que te vería tan pronto, Charlotte—

—Yo quería darte la sorpresa— ella se sonrojó, hablaron un poco más. Él le preguntó por su vida y si amaba vivir en Montecarlo, ella respondió que amaba su hogar pero que también ansiaba ver el resto del mundo.

Él quería libertad, diversión, disfrutar de su juventud todo lo que pudiera. Le contó sobre lo que hacía con sus hermanos, no podían quedarse en un sólo sitio hasta encontrar donde montar un negocio… él pensaba que ya habían desperdiciado demasiadas oportunidades en eso y ahora sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Charlotte vio demasiada ambición en sus ojos y un fuerte deseo de sobrepasar todos las expectativas que la gente tenía para él. ¿Por qué eso le parecía tan apasionante? Pensó que se debía a su forma de hablar o en la forma en que su rostro brillaba al hablar del futuro.

El futuro… ella evadía pensar en eso, porque aún no tenía idea de qué podría hacer con su vida.

—Quiero que mi corazón se aferre a algo con tal fuerza que me mate si llego a alejarme— había dicho él antes de que tuviera que volver con sus hermanos.

Aquella noche Charlotte pensó en esas palabras mientras cepillaba su largo cabello rubio. Su corazón latía ante el sólo recuerdo de su rostro y suspiraba… pensaba que era una tonta.

¿Qué podría saber alguien de su edad sobre el amor?

La siguiente semana ocurrió una fuerte tormenta, que les impidió salir aquellos días. El hotel celebró varias fiestas y banquetes para que los huéspedes se entretuvieran durante el mal clima, en ellas ambos jóvenes vieron la oportunidad de fugarse a los rincones más apartados del lugar, donde su mutua compañía era lo único que necesitaban.

Encontraron un pequeño salón desocupado, se habían llevado consigo un par de botellas de vino y comenzaron a beber. —Pagaré por todo esto, te lo prometo— dijo Nathan mientras la chica se recostaba sobre su pecho.

—No tienes que hacerlo… el tiempo contigo es paga suficiente— levantó la mirada y le vio directo a los ojos, se acercó a su rostro y terminó por besarlo. Siendo correspondida, descubriendo que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Un sentimiento que en un futuro sería su maldición.

Tuvieron un noviazgo a escondidas mientras Nathan se hospedaba allí, la tormenta pasó y cuando el viento fue favorable sabían que se acercaría su despedida.

Nathan había pasado largas horas en joyerías para encontrar la adecuada para ella. La noche anterior había discutido con su hermano Govert, quien le reclamó que estaba tomando decisiones demasiado imprudentes, que estaba sacrificando todo su futuro por un capricho. Emma por otra parte no soportaba ver cómo su familia se separaba de tal forma, no culpaba a la chica, nunca la culparía de aquella dolorosa separación.

Son demasiado jóvenes para amar.

Ambos tenían veinte años, la edad no rige la madurez o lo que elige el corazón. Citó a Charlotte en el muelle y fue allí cuando habían sellado su destino. Nadie además de sus hermanos sabían de aquella relación que estaba por convertirse en algo más. Demasiado precipitado de elegir, en tan poco tiempo parecía imposible enamorarse de alguien… y al parecer ellos habían logrado eso. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—

Cuando Nathan se arrodilló frente a ella y le mostró la sortija de diamantes casi rompe en llanto, Charlotte comparó su belleza con la del chico que la sostenía, eran similares a grandes rasgos. La sortija le ajustaba perfectamente y quedó en los brazos de su novio al responder —Sí quiero casarme contigo—

Govert y Emma partieron esa misma noche, cuando celebraron el compromiso de la joven pareja. Francis no estaba seguro de aceptar dicha relación… pero al ver lo feliz que estaba su hermana no quiso objetar nada.

Tiempo después se lamentaría de no haber protegido más a su hermana.

La boda había sido organizada por Alice y Francis, fue algo de ensueño para ambos. Ambos estaban vestidos de blanco y toda la ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el jardín del hotel. La joven pareja selló su unión con un beso frente a todos los presentes.

Su pequeña luna de miel comenzó con un pequeño viaje a Lyon, donde consumaron su matrimonio. Para Charlotte el dolor y el placer que era entregarse al hombre que amaba había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, él era apasionado y cariñoso, sabía qué puntos de su cuerpo estimular y marcar para hacerla disfrutar aquel acto. Hicieron el amor en Lyon, en Paris, Bruselas y Ámsterdam, para cuando regresaron al hotel estaban más que seguros que traían un pasajero extra.

La pequeña Agnes nació un año después de su boda, era una bebé hermosa, había heredado la sonrisa de su padre y los ojos de su madre; tenía el cabello tan dorado como sus dos padres, rubio y brillante.

Nathan comenzó a trabajar fuera del hotel, haciéndose amigo de personas importantes en el gobierno, con los dueños de los casinos y por su talento en economía pudo alcanzar un buen puesto en cuanto se trataba de comercio, se rodeó de personas intelectuales y Charlotte igual disfruto de ese ambiente. Siguieron viviendo en el hotel por unos años más, hasta que Agnes alcanzó la edad para comenzar la escuela, fue entonces cuando a Nathan le ofrecieron un trabajo muy bien remunerado en el extranjero. Esa era la oportunidad que ambos habían buscado, a pesar de lo que le dolía a ella dejar su hogar atrás su deseo era explorar y ver qué más le deparaba el mundo. Celebraron su cuarto aniversario en Jamaica Inn y luego se marcharon hacia América. Tuvieron una casa bastante amplia en Los Ángeles, entablaron amistad con los vecinos y con los compañeros de trabajo de Nathan al igual que con sus esposas. Mientras la pequeña Agnes iba a la escuela, Charlotte salía con aquellas mujeres a comprar ropa y jugar polo, estaba viviendo una vida que jamás se había imaginado tener.

Su casa tenía criadas y podían organizar grandes fiestas donde acudían cientos de invitados; Nathan tenía un don para ganarse a la gente, hizo amistad con gente importante impresionado a gente mayor que él con su talento para el comercio y cuestiones económicas.

Mientras que las mujeres con las que Charlotte se juntaba admiraban su juventud y su belleza —Mis hijas son de tu edad y en verdad espero que se consigan un marido tan bueno como el tuyo— decía la esposa del jefe de Nathan —Ustedes parecen brillar adondequiera que vayan, son una pareja dorada—

Haciendo alusión al cabello rubio de ambos, a ella jamás se le habría ocurrido llamarles así.

El tiempo pasó, las fiestas en su casa seguían celebrándose y la servidumbre casi siempre estaba ocupada encargándose de limpiar los restos. A ella le gustaban los ratos tranquilos en los que podían salir en familia, una tarde en la que podían ir a la ciudad a pasear y comprar ropa al igual que varios víveres. Incluso había días en los que Nathan se quedaba en casa y podían cocinar ambos juntos, o pasar todo el día en la habitación mientras Agnes jugaba con las hijas de las vecinas.

Recibían constante correspondencia de Francis y Alice, manteniéndolos al tanto de cómo iban las cosas con el hotel. Ellos iban a Montecarlo a visitarlos cada Navidad.

Así fue su tradición por varios años hasta que algo cambió en el matrimonio. Charlotte había cumplido treinta años cuando volvieron a mudarse, esta vez era volver a Europa, exactamente a París. Ella pensó que sería más feliz al estar más cerca de su hogar, pero no fue así en un principio, su esposo se ausentaba demasiado debido a su trabajo y su Agnes había entrado en un estado de rebeldía debido al cambio. Contaban con una niñera, pero Agnes pedía la constante atención de su madre, la seguía todos lados y quería ir con ella a cada una de sus reuniones con amigas o cuando iba de compras. No entendía por qué su hija se había vuelto tan dependiente de ella, pero llegó un punto en el que no le molestó… incluso llegó a compartir más veces la cama con Agnes que con Nathan.

Su Nathan, él se veía más agotado que de costumbre. Muchos días lo había esperado despierta a qué llegara a casa, lo abrazaba y le ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa; su aliento olía a alcohol y a tabaco —¿adonde te han llevado tus amigos?—

—Hay un sitio muy bueno cerca de Saint Michel, no son mis jefes pero los escritores y artistas llevan una vida muy al límite…— dijo mientras tenía ciertos intervalos de hipo —Ve conmigo el siguiente fin de semana, vamos a divertirnos como antes…—

—Pero Agnes…

—La niñera podrá con ella una noche— Nathan acarició su rostro, pasando sus dedos por las ligeras marcas de expresión en su cara —Dime que aún somos jóvenes—

—Aún lo somos— besó sus labios —Sigues tan guapo como el día que te conocí—

Durmieron juntos esa vez.

El día de la fiesta Nathan se estaba preparando y se vio en el espejo, como un par de canas se asomaban por sus rubios cabellos y notó como el trabajo lo había desgastado tanto que ahora tenía ojeras.

—¡Nathan ya estoy lista!— habló Charlotte desde la sala. Nathan salió con su traje ya arreglado, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

El ambiente era bastante bueno, música de jazz tocada en piano, todos con una copa en la mano mientras bailaban. Nathan le presentó a varios de los amigos que había hecho, un escritor y un poeta que pecaban demasiado de libertinos, el primero de ellos se había atrevido a pedirle un beso, algo a lo que Nathan sólo pudo reír y apartarla de él.

Las mujeres de allí usaban vestidos demasiado cortos, maquillaje algo exagerado mientras que Charlotte llevaba algo más tranquilo y conservador, su esposo podía charlar y bromear con ella mientras mantenía una mano en su cintura. Aquellas chicas o eran modelos o pintoras, algunas incluso poetizas.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, entendía porque a Nathan le atraía tanto esa gente… porque era interesante, porque hablaban de cosas que nadie en su entorno tocaba… hablaban de la libertad, de su oposición contra la guerra y las Armas, de la liberación femenina y sobre sexualidad. Temas que ella no se atrevía a tocar en voz alta. Lo veía distraerse con sus conversaciones con los intelectuales y aquellas mujeres mientras ella estaba en silencio y él permanecía aferrado a su cintura, como teniendo que retenerla o como si ella fuera parte de él, de cómo lucía ante los ojos de los demás. —Eres muy hermosa, Charlotte. Que buen esposo tienes, tan amoroso— así la habían descrito el resto de las invitadas, como si pudieran comprobar eso.

Cuando regresaron a casa hicieron el amor, se sintió como las otras veces que lo habían hecho, pero una parte de ella sabía que algo había de diferente.—Mi exótica flor…— No se sentía lo suficiente y la empezó a invadir un temor algo exagerado… que estaba perdiendo a su esposo, que dejaba de conocer al hombre acostado a su lado.

Después de eso Nathan comenzó a recitar poesía y había días en los que invitaba a sus amigos a la casa. Al igual que comenzaba a pintar, se entretenía más con eso que con su compañía.

Ella tuvo varios intentos para llamar su atención, retomó sus lecciones de piano y quiso componer música. Pidiéndole que le pasara sus composiciones a sus amigos, pero estos terminaron rechazándolas.

Se hizo cargo de su hija, que para ese entonces ya tenía quince años, había entrado en una etapa rebelde en la que se iba con su padre a fiestas y se escapaba con sus amigos del colegio; encontró en sus cosas varias cajetillas de cigarrillos. Cuando le pidió a Nathan que la reprendiera, sólo le dio un castigo de un mes y volvió a sus cosas.

—¿No vas a hablar con ella?— le reclamó

—Es joven, está siendo rebelde… sabes que luego se le va a pasar— expresó mientras se servía un poco de whisky.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Porque sé que será igual a ti, tendrá un acto de rebeldía muy grande que después se minimizará, la calmará y será tan dócil como lo ha sido siempre al igual que aburrida.

—¿Tu crees que soy dócil y aburrida?

—No lo digo en el mal modo, tú eres perfecta tal cual eres…

—Sé muy bien a qué te refieres, lamento no ser tan divertida o libertina como la gente con la que te juntas— le quitó el vaso de las manos —Sigo sin saber cómo es que encuentras esto placentero— bebió su contenido, teniendo que ocultar la molestia que le causaba aquel líquido quemando su garganta.

—¿De qué hablas?... jamás he visto a ninguna mujer que no seas tú…suelta eso— le quitó el vaso —Charlotte—

Ella lo apartó y salió de la casa, dio una larga caminata mientras dejaba sus lágrimas caer. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que oscureció y tomó un taxi para regresar a su casa. Al llegar a ella sólo encontró a su hija allí preocupada de que hubiera salido sin avisar —¿Y tú padre?—

—Fue tras de ti, tampoco ha vuelto— Agnes la abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Charlotte sólo pudo reconfortar a su hija y llevarla a su cuarto para que durmiera. Nathan apareció al día siguiente sobrio, pero había comprado varias botellas de whisky, diciéndole a Charlotte que debían tener una reserva por si ella igual "Le tomaba gusto".

Las botellas se quedaron haciendo espacio, ninguno de los dos bebió el resto del año y daban una botella cada que acudían a una fiesta o reunión de su trabajo. Ella ahora intentó escribir, pero no tenía talento para eso, por ello sus textos fueron rechazados por varios editores, que para colmo eran amigos de su marido. A veces pensaba que no tenía talento, pero recordó que siempre tuvo uno al cual le sacaba provecho cuando vivía en Montecarlo: era buena con las cartas.

Comenzó a participar en partidas de Poker y BlackJack en las fiestas, ganando partida tras partida. Ese sabor de victoria la llenaba de satisfacción, pero el hecho de que ella apostara no le gustaba para nada a Nathan.

—Las damas educadas no apuestan como si fueran vulgares pueblerinas.

—Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres más relajadas— le reprocho durante varias fiestas lo había visto estar demasiado cerca de una muchacha que bien podría tener la edad de su hija, una chiquilla cuya resistencia al alcohol parecía mayor al promedio y era bella… porque era más joven que ella.

—Ya estás alucinando cosas— replicó Nathan.

—He visto como te diviertes con ella, como sonríes… son gestos que yo ya no conozco— comenzó a llorar —No sé si te conozco aún, Nathan—

Llegaron a casa y él la tomó entre sus brazos —Siento que te he hecho demasiado daño y no sé ni por donde empezar a arreglar las cosas— Nathan vio como un cabello platinado caía de su cabeza y se mostró apenado —No sé qué será de mí si pierdo rastro de mi juventud, tienes razón ya no soy el hombre que conociste y del que te enamoraste—

—Ni yo soy la misma… han pasado casi veinte años, ¿esperabas que fuéramos jóvenes por siempre?— sujetó sus mejillas y quiso besarle, pero no lo sintió correcto en ese momento.

—Muy jóvenes para amar…eso había dicho mi hermano en ese entonces— dijo Nathan —Dijo igual que no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, hay cosas que me hubiera gustado cambiar ahora… una de ellas es no haberme casado tan pronto contigo, me hubiese gustado disfrutar contigo esa juventud cuando fue su tiempo, tener aquella distancia que le hace bien a las relaciones y… aprender a amarte mejor, ahora ya es demasiado tarde—

—Nathan…— sentía como sus manos temblaban y entendía a qué se refería. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras soltaba su llanto —No quiero llegar a eso—

—Tampoco yo… pero no quiero que sigamos haciéndonos daño.

…

El día en que firmaron el acto de divorcio supo que su corazón se había partido. Dejó el apellido Zondervan detrás y volvió a su nombre de soltera, ella quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento e incluso convencerle de que habría una solución mejor. Pero no encontraba las palabras, le dio un último abrazo antes de que se fuera con su abogado y ella con el suyo; miró hacia atrás una última vez al igual que él lo había hecho, ¿ese era su adiós? Ella quería creer que no.

Charlotte regresó a Jamaica Inn a finales del verano en el que ella cumplía cuarenta años junto con su hija Agnes que ahora tenía diecinueve. Conoció a las hijas de su hermano y volvió a tomar su viejo cuarto, cuando se estaba instalando encontró cosas que Nathan había dejado para ella con la inscripción "Para la flor más exótica, recuerda la forma en la que alguna vez nos llamaron, recuerda lo que tuvimos al principio". Demasiadas cosas doradas, entre ellas un collar que parecía ser de oro puro, él dije que colgaba de este era una flor y atrás tenía inscritas las iniciales de sus nombres.

—La pareja dorada.

Quiso seguir con su vida, pero una parte de ella seguía atada a aquel amor de su juventud. Y cada que su hija preguntaba por el motivo de su separación ella sólo respondería —No queríamos herirnos, todo lo que quise lo tuve con él… la separación duele, más cuando es necesaria—

—¿Lo amas?

—Siento que no soy nada ahora, lo sigo amando… pero quiero ahora amarme a mi misma antes de volver por lo que le a él.— sujetaba el collar apretándolo contra su pecho.

Éramos dos niños tratando de ser rebeldes, viviendo fantasías y sueños eternos. Dime que la vida es bella, cuando ellos creen que lo tengo todo… no soy nada si tenerte a ti.


End file.
